Secret Items
The secret items are items that are hard to find and are hidden around the game. There are 6 secret items, and when they are collected, they will appear in the Room of Divine Transportation. You can die and keep the items, and the items are found in every save, even if you only got the secret item in 1 save. All secret items do nothing and are purely there for fun. Item #1 This item is found in the game over room. To get to the game over room, you must go left from the third screen, the one with the clouds. Then you will find a room with invisible blocks, and then there will be another room with more invisible blocks. Above that room is the game over screen. Tips: * In the first invisible blocks room, jump as far as you can. * In the first invisible blocks room, don't bother with going into the gaps in the spikes. It leads to more spikes. * In the second invisible room, you'll need to jump backwards after you can't jump any further. From left to right: 1st invisible blocks room, 2nd invisible blocks room, game over room. Item #2 At the area before the Mecha Birdo boss fight, instead of falling down into the pit when the moon crashes down on you, jump over to the other side. Then jump down onto the platform and avoid the spikes by falling off the platform. Then double jump up to the vines and carefully jump off onto the gap on the wall. Avoid the block that will fall down on you. Jump down onto the next platform and avoid the spike. Jump over to the next platform and try to avoid the spikes until you find a way to jump to the next platform. Wall jump on the vines to the secret item. Item #3 This item is found at Tourian. You can jump left at the first screen and go to another screen through an invisible hole. Then you have to freeze the Zoomer when it's crawling at the top left. You then have to lure the bats and shoot them to form platforms to jump on. If you freeze them successfully, then you will be able to jump on them to get to the secret item. Item #4 Take the path after Mother Brain towards the teleporter to the Road to The Guy. On your way there, after the room with appearing and disappearing bricks, you'll get to a set of wall jumps and spikes and moving platforms. At the end, there is a couch. Hold jump while being propelled up and you'll be propelled even higher, into a new room. In the new room, it is important not to double jump until the end, or else it will become impossible. Item #5 At the 2nd section of the Path to Kraidgief's Hideout (Kirby area), the spike wall will chase you into a cave. It will also break apart part of the wall. Don't die, or else the wall will reappear and the item will be impossible to get. Once you make it to the secret area, jump on the vines and jump off onto the platform going vertically. Jump onto the vines, evade the falling spike and land on the platform. Go down to the next platform and get your secret item. Item #6 After the room with Ryu Hayabusa's portrait (The room with the Error Report Pop-up), you have to ride the first block downwards. Then you will have to jump left, and you'll find yourself in the same room you were in before, but the crack was replaced with a gap that has a platform in it. After that, ride the platform right and jump up at the last 2 blocks. Then save, very close to the next screen. Hop down to the platform and wall jump to the next one. Dodge the eggplant and avoid the spikes that fall down later. Then you'll have to dodge some more eggplant. Then you'll have to jump off of the falling blocks, and get the secret item.